My Immortal
by Hime Mitsuki
Summary: Sakura mengenang kembali kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Setelah kepergiannya, Sakura selalu membayangkannya. Karena Sakura masih mengharapkannya. Walaupun Sakura menyadari ia takkan pernah bisa bersamanya. Selamanya. First Fic! Songfic. Oneshot.


My Immortal

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama.

Warning: AU, OOC, cerita gaje, abal, songfic, Sakura POV.

Summary: Sakura mengenang kembali kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Sakura selalu membayangkannya. Karena Sakura masih mengharapkannya. Walaupun Sakura menyadari ia takkan pernah bisa bersamanya lagi. Selamanya. Songfic My Immortal-Evanescence. Oneshot.

A/N: My First Fic! Cerita ini terlintas begitu aja di otak mee waktu malem-malem dengerin lagu-lagu Evanescence… Karena ini fic pertama kalo ada typo, alur berantakan dan gak jelas mohon dimaafkan. Gak akan banyak ngomong. Silahkan Menikmati…

**My Immortal**

**by mee_a**

Matahari dipagi hari tampak malu-malu bersembunyi dibalik awan yang berarakan. Hanya menyisihkan sedikit sinarannya untuk menyinari kehidupan dimuka bumi. Kututup kedua mataku untuk merasakan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang mempermainkan dan menyibak sedikit helaian rambut panjangku yang berwarna _pink_ cerah.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>

Bibirku sedari tadi tak berhenti menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan tentang kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal ketika usiaku belum genap 8 tahun. Lagu yang membawaku kembali pada peristiwa kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan juga meluluhlantakkan semua harta benda yang aku miliki di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Lagu yang selalu aku dendangkan dikala aku sedang sedih, resah ataupun gundah. Lagu yang selalu mampu memaksaku untuk meneteskan air mata. Padahal aku bukanlah gadis lemah dan cengeng yang gampang meneteskan air mata. Lagu yang selalu membuat perasaanku lebih baik dan lebih tenang setelah selesai melagukannya. Lagu yang penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi entah mengapa bagiku lagu itu terdengar seperti lagu pengantar kematian.

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<em>

Aku menunggunya di sini. Selalu menunggunya. Dan akan terus menunggunya. Takkan pernah bosan menunggu. Di sebuah taman yang indah. Dikelilingi bunga-bunga cantik nan menawan yang sedang bermekaran. Dihiasi kupu-kupu warna-warni yang terbang melayang kesana kemari mencari madu. Ditemani cicit burung-burung yang sedang bersuka ria. Keindahan yang tidak sesuai dengan gambaran hatiku saat ini. Di sini. Di tempat ini. Aku menunggu kepastian darinya. Kepastian dari orang yang paling aku sayang. Orang yang paling aku cinta. Kepastian apakah dia akan pergi meninggalkanku? Atau dia akan memilih untuk terus bersamaku? Selamanya disisiku. Dan aku berdoa pada Kami-sama semoga dia akan tetap tinggal. Di sini. Dihatiku.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

Dan apa pun keputusan yang akan dibuat olehnya. Aku pasti akan menerimanya tanpa membantah. Sebab aku tahu semua keputusan yang ia ambil adalah demi kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaan kami. Jikalau dia memutuskan untuk tetap bersamaku. Aku bersumpah takkan pernah melepasnya. Dan takkan pernah mengizinkan dia pergi dariku. Tapi kalau pun dia memilih untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak akan sedih. Karena bayangnya akan selalu ada untukku. Akan selalu ada disampingku. Akan selalu menemaniku. Dan takkan pernah meninggalkanku.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Aku tahu takkan mudah bagiku untuk membuka hatiku lagi. Sebab hatiku sudah tak berada lagi ditempatnya. Karena kau tanpa menyadarinya telah mengambilnya dari sana. Aku tahu takkan mudah bagiku untuk menerima cinta yang lain lagi. Sebab seluruh diriku sudah dipenuhi oleh cintamu. Seluruh sel darahku, setiap detak jantungku, denyut nadiku dan hembus napasku hanyalah dirimu satu. Aku tahu takkan mudah bagiku untuk mencintai lagi. Sebab aku terlalu takut untuk terjatuh lagi. Takut untuk merasakan sakit lagi. Sebab perih dihatiku ini sangat nyata kurasakan. Karena luka yang menganga ini masih belum sembuh benar. Karena kenanganmu. Kenanganku. Kenangan kita. Terlalu banyak untuk dilupakan. Terlalu indah untuk dihapus. Sangat sayang untuk menggantinya dengan kenangan yang lain.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>

Dulu kita selalu bersama. Sedih atau senang, suka maupun duka kita lalui bersama. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku. Tangismu adalah tangisku. Dan ketakutanmu adalah ketakutanku. Saat kau menangis ketika kematian ibumu yang paling kau sayang secara mendadak. Aku selalu disampingmu. Menghapus air matamu. Menghiburmu dan meyakinkanmu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan juga ketika aku sakit keras. Aku melihat pancaran ketakutan dimatamu. Kau takut kehilanganku seperti kau kehilangan ibumu. Aku berusaha dengan keras supaya cepat sembuh dan tidak lagi membuatmu khawatir. Dan berharap melihat senyum terpampang diwajahmu lagi.

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have…<br>All of me…_

Apa kau menyadarinya? Setiap kita berjalan bersama aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu. Berharap dengan begitu kau akan menyadari perasaanku padamu. Saat kau bersedih pun aku selalu menggenggam jemarimu. Agar kau tahu aku selalu disampingmu. Saat ku memelukmu. Aku berharap dapat sekejap saja merasa bahwa kau milikku. Sebab seluruh diriku adalah milikmu. Seutuhnya.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<em>

Aku ingat ketika pertama kali melihatmu. Semua mata tertuju padamu. Terjerat pada pesonamu. Tak berkedip memperhatikanmu. Dan kau berdiri di sana tak berbuat apa-apa. Tak berkata apa-apa. Dan tak berekspresi apa-apa. Aku pun terdiam membeku. Tak bisa berkutik dihadapanmu. Saat kau berada di sampingku. Aku merasakan aura yang memancar dari dirimu membuat ku terjatuh. Terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Namun sekarang aku harus menjalani hidupku tanpamu. Hidup yang kau tujukan kepadaku. Hidup yang sudah kau rancang sedemikian rupa agar aku bahagia. Bahagia setelah kau pergi dari sisiku. Meninggalkanku. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia tanpa adanya dirimu disisiku.

_Your face it haunts  
>My once pleasant dreams<em>

Setiap malam dalam tidurku. Aku sering memimpikan dirimu. Wajahmu, senyummu, tawamu, marahmu, sedihmu, suaramu dan sentuhanmu. Itu semua selalu menghantuiku. Dan selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku. Mimpi yang selalu ku harap dapat terwujud. Walau ku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

_Your voice it chased away  
>All the sanity in me<em>

Suaramu masih dapat ku ingat dengan jelas. Setiap kali ku merindukannya. Aku cukup menutup mataku dan aku akan merasakan suaramu membisikiku. Seakan-akan kau benar-benar ada. Dan ketika ku tersadar dari lamunku. Suara itu pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dan saat itu aku berharap aku tak kan pernah tersadar.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau tak disampingku lagi. Tak bersamaku lagi. Bahwa sebenarnya kau telah pergi. Tapi tetap saja hati kecilku menentangnya. Walau aku tahu. Selamanya aku akan sendiri.

"Sakura"

'Deg'

'Suara itu?'

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah asal suara itu. Suara yang aku kenal dan hapal dengan jelas. Suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Suara dari seseorang yang aku cintai. Suara dari seseorang yang tak pernah bisa ku miliki. Suara dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi aku tak berani untuk melihatnya. Sebab aku takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Aku takut ini semua hanyalah refleksi dari khayalanku semata. Aku takut akan terbangun dari mimpi indahku ini.

"Sakura… Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku selalu mencarimu tahu!"

'…'

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang kesini. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Ino."

'…'

Aku masih belum mau melihat ke arahnya. Tapi mendengar dari nada bicaranya aku tahu Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tidak! Kamu tak boleh banyak berharap Sakura!

"Ino juga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku Sakura."

'Dasar Ino _pig_!'

"Sakura… Mengapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

'Bukannya aku tak mau mengatakannya Sasuke. Tapi aku tak bisa!'

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh karena tak pernah menyadarinya."

'Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah! Semua ini salahku.'

Suaranya bergetar. Dan tersirat nada penyesalan disana. Semakin lama suaranya semakin melembut.

"Andai saja waktu dapat berulang kembali."

'Iya… Seandainya…'

Tapi suatu pengandaian yang tidak mungkin dapat terwujud sama saja mengharapkan manusia untuk menggantikan Tuhan. Bukan begitu Sasuke?

"Aku ingin kau tahu Sakura! Bahwa aku… Sebenarnya aku…"

"…"

'Deg'

'Sasuke?'

Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan tak tertangkap jelas olehku. Karena ia mengucapkan kata itu dengan sangat lirih. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk memandang wajahnya dengan masih mempertanyakan kata yang barusan ia ucapkan. Dan berharap dia mengerti dan akan mengulang untuk mengatakannya.

Dia masih berdiri, terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang buket bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaanku. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku bersampul _pink_. Perlahan-lahan dia menurunkan tubuhnya dan bersimpuh. Bunga yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya ia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?"

Diusapnya wajahku perlahan. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakannya. Sebab ia tidak benar-benar menyentuh wajahku. Karena yang ia usap adalah refleksi gambar diriku yang terpatri di sebuah batu marmer berwarna putih gading. Batu besar yang berhiaskan _ornament_ bunga sakura di sekelilingnya dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah ukiran kata 'Rest in Peace –Sakura Haruno-'.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

~owari~

HUWAA! HUWAA! HUWAA! *mewek kejer di pojokan kamar* *srooot* *nyusut ingus* Bisa-bisanya mee bikin fic tragis kaya gini… Sumpah tadinya cerita yang mau mee bikin gak kaya gini loch! Kok jadi melenceng jauh dari cerita asalnya y? -_-a Halah. Maaf juga kalo kata-katanya gag nyambung sama lirik lagunya.

Oiy spesial thank buat Pashya a.k.a **Hime Uguisu**: Thank sist dah kenalin mee ma FFN. Kiqa a.k.a **usagi hanna aimichi**: Makasih dah mo diracunin ikut gabung ke FFN dan juga mo ngedengerin semua ide gila dan cerita-cerita gaje yang mee buat. Teh Iputz a.k.a **Park Gyu Mi**: Arigatou dah mo ngedengerin curcol mee dan mo ngejawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan mee. Nand a.k.a **Silver Hat, ** Sari-chan a.k.a **Devil of Kunoichi** dan author-author dan readers FFN lain yang dah nge-add maupun yang dah confirm mee di FB.

Yasudalah buat yang udah baca… Makasih…


End file.
